Kat
Kat '''or '''Mr. Kat (Agent 27B, his real name is unknown) is an alien agent of a planet called Kat Nebula, home to an entire race sentient felines. He is initially just causing mass destruction and framing Coop, though as the series progresses, his motives become more complex rather than simply causing problems for Coop. and coop keeps on breaking in to kats things Voice by: Kathleen Barr Background Kat is an alien Sphinx cat from Planet Kat Nebula. It's not known why Kat has so many powers. Kat was sent to Earth to take it over for his kind, but since he was adopted by Millie, his mission has temporarily changed to getting Fishy Frisky Bits (Cat Food) to Planet Kat Nebula for the other Catnipians, awaiting the title of "Hero" should he succeed this mission. It might be possible that he is preparing for an invasion as seen in Hack Kattack, Rhymes with Coop, It's a Rocket, Man, Menace the Dennis, Tickled Pink, Kat to the Future Part One, Kat to the Future Part Two, Bootsville's Most Wanted, Kat of Diamonds, and Who's Haunting Who?. It was revealed that Kat's mission was to take over the earth so his people could inhabit it. Somehow he sent reports of human languages (English, with a Russian accent) to his homeplanet, so they could learn that. Kat's adoption happened when Millie asked her father if they could adopt a strange looking animal (supposedly a cat), Burt turned her down, stating that whatever "He, She or it" was, it had a collar on and therefore probably had an owner. He was forced to compromise though, when his daughter threw a tantrum, deciding that she could keep Kat if and only if they couldn't find its owner. Satisfied, Millie dubbed her new friend "Mr. Kat" and wasted no time dressing up and feeding the creature. Coop immediately made dozens of posters for Kat's owner. His efforts were ultimately in vain though, as both Millie and Kat worked to ensure that he would become a permanent part of the family, by tearing down Coop's posters right after he put them up. Appearance Kat's physical appearance can be likened to that of a somewhat small sphynx cat, however, as an alien, he has numerous traits that are unique to him, including large reflective eyes and extremely durable claws. In Nip/Duck, when Kat is taken to the Vet for a checkup, the veterinarian states that he cannot find Kat's pupils, implying that he doesn't have any and what appears to be his pupils are simply reflections of light in his eyes. Intriguingly still, while attempting to listen to Kat's heart, the Vet can find no trace of a pulse at all (though Kat is able to fabricate a heartbeat in order to avoid suspicion). Later in the episode it is revealed that Kat is also part cyborg, as shown by his abnormal X-ray. In spite of his extraordinary body however, Kat is still susceptible to trivial things such as poison ivy, fire-ant venom and skunk spray. Kat also exhibits several humanoid qualities, such as walking upright, opening doors, manipulating objects with his front paws and dancing. Alien Abilities See: Kat/Powers Kat is able to make use of various abilities, such as X-ray vision, Heat rays, shooting lasers from his fingertips, a Vacuum-mouth and Corrosive spit. He is also shown to be quite strong, despite his small size. His greatest asset however, may be his intelligence and engineering abilities. Kat has been able to construct rockets, lasers, comunicators and even a teleportation device out of nothing but ordinary household appliances. Multilingual ability Amazingly, Kat is able to understand human language (though he is unable to speak it even in human body) despite having been on Earth for such a brief period. It is possible that Kat studied Earth's languages prior to his arrival, or that either he or his species have been to Earth before. Weaknesses Reaction to Earth Viruses Curiously, Kat is shown to have an unforseen reaction to Earth's native viruses. Symptoms include swelling and blisters that cover the entire body. Stranger still, is the fact that merely washing himself with soap and water is sufficient enough to reverse the effects of infection. 'Reaction to Junk Food' Kat is also shown to put on weight very quickly whenever he consumes food with fattening properties. Cat food, however, including his favourite treat, Fishy Frisky Bits seem to have no weight effect at all unless eaten in enormous quantities. Kat can be super fat, if he eats too much junk food. Seemigly kats doesn't have limit in benging fat. Personality Kat enjoys music and dancing just like an average teenager. He uses his powers selfishly as shown in Bend It Like Burtonburger, where he is inspired to make several more robot slaves after Millie buys herself a pampering robot. 'Temperament' Kat is shown to be quite docile at times, giving him the appearance of a normal house cat. However this may just be an act to blend in, as other times he can be found toiling away at some new scheme or invention. It's also notable that Kat seems to get along (or at the very least, have no problem) with anyone who doesn't get in his way. For those who do however, Kat shows no mercy. This is backed up by the fact that he has a seething hatred towards Coop and Dennis, who constantly foil his plans, while Burt and Millie are considered friends, despite being human. It is also shown that Kat has no problem with Mrs. Munson, until she upsets his plans in Dial B For Babysitter. 'Irritability' Kat has a rather short fuse (on par with his owner Millie) and is quick to anger at the slightest grievance, despite his best efforts to remain nonchalant. While Coop may be considered the primary nuisance in Kat's life, there are many trivial things such as taking a bath, trying new food or meeting new people that contribute to the feline's overall aggravation. 'Behaviour' Despite being an alien, Kat has quite a lot in common with Earth cats. When he's not trying to further his plans, Kat enjoys sleeping, eating and tearing up the furniture. He has a strong dislike for baths. He also displays a fondness for yarn and Fishy Frisky Bits and is easily distracted by any of them, and has a very positive reaction when exposed to catnip. Oddly enough, on more then one occasion, Kat has shown to be quite proficient at dancing. In the episode You'll Be Show Sorry, Kat exhibits his talent as an entertainer, scoring top marks during a pet show Alien Activity During his time on Earth, in-between messing with Coop and maintaining his guise as an ordinary house Cat, Kat has engaged in several otherworldly operations. 'Rocket Science' Throughout the series, Kat has shown both a fondness and an apttitude for rockets, as well as the science behind them. On more than one occasion he has managed to launch a rocket into space, one of which appears to be a makeshift satellite, broadcasting a message in Kat's native language. 'Portals' Kat further demonstrates his vast understanding of science through the creation of various devices that allow for the opening of wormholes and portals (usually to his homeworld). So far, despite Kat's success in opening a wormhole/portal, he has yet to make full use of it, as Coop and Dennis have managed to foil his plans every time. 'Extraterrestrial Communication' 120px|leftKat has made several attempts to communicate with his alien bretheren, with limited success. Typically all communication is done via his damaged collar, with the odd makeshift attachment here and there. Relationships Kat's Girlfriend Kat has a girlfriend.She was first seen in the episode The Kitty Vanishes. She looks like a female version of cat.She can talk english and has a russian accent. Mr. Kat and her are deeply in love.In one episode you see Kat on a date with someone who is implied to be her. Enemies Coop Burtonburger Kat extremely hates Coop for trapping him on Earth until he convinces his Kommander to send for help.Coop is the worst enemy of Kat. However when the situation is extreme they team up. Surprisingly, they seem to be able to work pretty well with each other (First seen in Just Me and Glue and Tickled Pink) and enjoy fighting. It may also be hinted that he cares somewhat about Coop, as in The Bottyguard, he attacks the Spybot before it destroys Coop (though he may have did it cause it was a perfect time to attack) and again in Turn the Other Cheeks when he cuddled and purred to Coop for saving him (though he may have did it cause he was hit by a golf bag and was confused). Burt Burtonburger Kat gets annoyed by Burt on some occasions but he is otherwise indifferent to him. Dennis Kat hates Dennis for messing with his schemes and helping Coop. Fiona Kat hates Fiona for not only being Coop's crush, but for also discovering that he is an alien. Luckily for Kat, Fiona no longer resides in Bootsville. However, she sometimes visits. Mr Kitten Kat hates Mr. Kitten, for being an annoying little pest during his stay on Earth. He appears in Rebel with a Claw, The Kat Went Back Part 1 and The Kat Went Back Part 2. Mr. Cheeks Kat and Mr. Cheeks are enemies for unknown reasons. It may be possible that the Hamster's and Kat's are natural enemies or just at war. Old Lady Munson Kat strongly dislikes her for always getting in the way of some of his plans, but also has a little afraid of it as shown in some episodes. Growler Kat hates Growler, simply for being a dog, of course. Estelle After she saves Dennis of Kat, throwing water of him and stop Kat's attack, it's possible that's the Kat hates her too. Pet Doctor Kat hates Pet Doctor for finding out many odd things about him like in his X - rays . Friends Millie Burtonburger Kat is very affectionate to Millie and this is shown in several episodes, most notably in Tickled Pink, where he teams up with Coop and Dennis to save her. Also, shown in the episode Cheeks of Evil, Kat is shown literally crying when Mr Cheeks explains his plans to destroy Millie, which ultimately proves his feelings for her. And, in Over the Radar, Millie leaves when the agents think they are aliens, Kat cries because he misses her. In the episode Turn the Other Cheeks, Kat saves Millie from the black hole that Mr Cheeks creates. Also when Millie becomes upset that she will never get her first aid badge, he felt sorry for her, he went far to hurt himself. After Mille patched him up, she became very happy about it. He also felt happy for her when she was excited she knew how to do first aid. In the episode The Kat Went Back Part 1 and 2, she gets taken by Kat's people and he risks his life to save her. Kat's Girlfriend Of course, Kat is in love with his girlfriend . She can speak Human Language in Russian accent, as seen in The Kat Went Back Part 1 and The Kat Went Back Part 2. Kat Kommander The supreme ruler of Catnip. He sent Mr. Kat to Earth for a secret mission of collecting Fishy Frisky Bits and returning to Catnip for the promised title of hero. Gallery: Kat 'Did you know?' *Did you know every bit of human food kat eats he puts on 1 pound of weight? *Did you know Kat Is allergic to Germs? *Did you know Kat is a cyborg * *Kat has teamed up with Coop 8 times *Kat work really well with Coop when they team up * Kat eats about 10 meals of frisky bits a day * Kat's only human word that he says is "Wo-Oh/Uho-Oh" and "Mille" * Explanation about Kat. (Here) * Near the end of The Kat Went Back Part 2 Kat said Millie's name. Trivia *On a Message on Kid vs Kat Answer Wiki, Rob Boutilier left this message: **''I have two cats at home: one is a hairless sphinx and the other is a short-haired breed called a devon rex. Both are the inspiration for Kat.'' ***This was the idea of kat. *Kat's collar can work as a cellphone kat and his collar have superpowers (its possible that it can only recieve and reply calls). *Kat spit is acid. *Kat erased Fiona, Lorne, Millie, and Harley's memory in "The Kat Went Back". *He also resembles Kitty Galore from Cats and Dogs 2, Since they are cats. References Category:Kat Category:Characters Category:Kid vs kat Category:Pets Category:Aliens Category:Burtonburgers Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki Category:Enemy of Coop Category:Friend of Millie Category:Enemy of Dennis Category:Enemy of Fiona Category:Enemy of Old Lady Munson Category:Characters in love Category:Starring Category:Male characters Category:Catnipians Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Enemy of Mr kitten Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Young characters Category:Kat